Tadase and Amu are the prince and princess of the
by mermaid princess lilian
Summary: In a sudden Tadase and Amu became a prince and princess when they got the embryo but the embryo is a kindom instead of a wishing egg.
1. the prince and princess

* * *

Chapter One: Tadase and Amu are the prince and princess of the Embryo?

Mermaid princess Lillian: Hey guy! I'm a new fanfiction writer here so this is my first fiction the time in it can be a bit quick.

Amu: Yay! I'm the princess and my prince is Tadase.

Tadase: did you just called me your prince? (Kissing Amu)

Amu: Waaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Mermaid princess lilian: God! Well roll it. Let ht chapter begin!

* * *

Nikaidou sensei got a mail for the second time from Easter by mistake. And told Amu about it.

And Ikto is now free from Easter.

So the Guardians and Ikto wait at school

Once the embryo was shown Amu and Ikto jumped to get the embryo but Amu got it and went back to school and looked together including Ikto.

The embryo cracked and it was full of shine and Amu and Tadase was transformed as the prince and the princess.

Amu's hair grew longer and it was curly and was tied half. With a diamond tiara. Her dress was light pink with a pink flower on the side waist.

Tadase was the a cape a sword and ( you know the prince clothes the cool ones.)

And the queen and king from the Embryo came out. And everyone was very surprise.

The king and queen spoke prince Tadase and princess Amu follow us and the rest of you follow too. So the king and queen and everyone went inside the embryo

* * *

Mermaid preincess lilian : this is my first fiction so I need 10 reviews for the next chapter

Amu and Tadase: what happen?

Mermaid princess lilian : its finish guys so continue what you were doing.

Tadase: ok (kissing Amu)

Amu: Waaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Mermaid princess lilian: see you next chapter


	2. we are engaged

Chapter Two: We are engaged?

Mermaid princess lilian: here is chapter two yay it took me days to write like three I think

Amu: yeah! And I have to call like yesterday to see if my story is finish.

Tadase: Well heard its good well roll it.

When everyone went to the Embryo kingdom. The people in there everyone had shugo charas.

Then they walked inside a beautiful carriage and are going to the castle then Amu said "so why do you called us prince and princess?" So the queen replied "so I guess you don't remember do you?" Amu confused shook her head. So the queen said "of coarse you don't remember us because you were just a baby, you were not Hinamori Amu but princess Embryo Amu". And Amu was shocked so she said "how did this happened?" so the queen said " Well there was a war so every child was sent to the human world and you too were with them too so I guess that's all we can say". "So that's why I was feeling like I didn't fit in" said Amu's eyes wide open and continued " so how about Tadase-kun how is he a prince?" so the king said " well Tadase and you were engaged since you were born from a commoner" and Tadase's eyes went wide open and said " I'm engaged to Amu?" and he looked at Amu and they went blushing.

So when they arrive to the castle the servants said "princess Amu welcome back" and Amu just nodded then the king and queen just said "come on in we are just in time for dinner." So Amu got shocked and said "Dinner?! Oh my god! They are going to be so worried! I have to phone them! So Amu start making calls but she can't. Then the queen said "princess, you cannot make calls here because the embryo is another world to earth" so Amu just turn her hand phone off.

Then they went for dinner they ate the dinner quietly then the queen said "Why don't you all stay here for tonight and we will solve the others tomorrow" so everyone said "Hai" and the king continued "the servants here will show you where your room is."

After dinner everyone went to their room. Amu and Tadase one room because the queen insisted, Nagihiko, Kukai, Kairi one room. Rima, Yaya one room and Ikto one room. Everyone had a shower and went to bed.

Ikto's POV

Man, why does Amu have to be engaged with Tadase and have to share the same room with him? Man, he is damn lucky, I wish I was him". Said Ikto angry and trying to sleep.

Rima and Yaya's POV

"Rima-tan are you asleep?" asked Yaya, so Rima said "Yes, what is it? Yaya" then Yaya continued "Rima-tan don't you think Amu-chi is really lucky to be with Tadase and share the same room?" so Rima answered "Yaya, you say that now? They already confessed so they're future is nearly set". So Yaya replied Yeah! You are right, well good night Rima-tan." "Good night. Yaya" and they went to sleep.

Nagihiko, Kukai, and Kairi's POV

"Man, I thought Amu-chan liked me and now when I came back she's with another man? God" said Kairi. Then Kukai said " Amu always liked Tadase don't you know? She confessed on the first day but got dumped and later Tadase fell in love with her don't you know? And you are Jack after me" said Kukai. Then Nagihiko sweat dropped and said "you guys are totally out of date." So Kukai and Kairi go angry and said "We are not!" So Nagihiko sweat dropped and said "anyway let's get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow" so they said "Good night" and went to sleep.

Amu and Tadase's POV

Amu turned right and left cannot sleep and Tadase who was awoke saw this and said "Amu-chan are you ok?" so Amu who got surprised said "Ah! Tadase I thought you were asleep". So Tadase said "I can't sleep that's why and are you ok? You seem to be distracted" so Amu said "Oh! I just can't sleep you see it's my first time to sleep together with someone" so Tadase got upset and said "Oh, then do you want me to ask for another room" and was getting up so Amu reached his hand blushing said " No, it's ok" so Tadase said " But Amu-chan" and was cut off when Amu kiss him and tried to get him back to bed then she broke the kiss and they got go surprised to each other then suddenly they both hug each other and Tadase went back to bad and hugged Amu and Amu was in his chest and they fell a sleep.

The King and Queen's POV

"Hey! Don't you think our daughter and Tadase are already into each other?" said the queen. So the King said "Yeah! Maybe we will get them get married soon". So the queen said "you are right we should as soon as possible". Then they fell asleep.

The next morning

The king and queen called Amu and Tadase early the next morning privately and said "how about you two get married soon?"


	3. Nikaidousensei is here

Chapter Three: Nikaidou-sensei is here

Then Amu said "What?" so Tadase said "What do you mean" so the Queen said" well we will have to retire from this position soon then you will be king and queen. But first you have to get married" so Amu said "you know we are only 12 so the queen said "it's ok, well honey we have to make Amu and Tadase crown prince and princess" so the king said "oh yes, you're right, how about the day after tomorrow?" so Amu said "what about our parents on Earth and our lives there?" so the queen said "it's ok we'll keep in touch and you can go back and we'll let your parents know about this, you'll see" so Amu and Tadase just nodded then the king said " then before you two need to teach how to walk, talk and other things, yes, we will make you the new you" so Amu and Tadase said "what?" and looked at each other and said "ugh" then the queen said "well, let's get some breakfast" and they all went for breakfast.

At Breakfast

Everyone was already there then the king and queen sat on the end of the table then Amu sat beside the king and Tadase sat beside Amu then they started breakfast.

Everyone was quiet until a soldier came and said "at the door there's a strange man without a shugo chara said "he wants to see the princess, he said his name is Nikaidou Yuu" so the queen said "daughter, do you know this man?" so Amu said "yes, please let him in" so the king said "let him in" so the soldier bow and went out.

After a while Nikaidou came in so Amu stood up and said "Nikaidou-sensei" so the king said "please, have a seat" so Nikaidou came in and sit on an empty chair.

Then the king said "you are?" so Nikaidou said "Nikaidou Yuu sir, teacher in Himamori-san's school" so then they finished they're breakfast.

Then Amu said "Nikaidou-sensei, how did you come here?" so Nikaidou said "there was this light on the wall on the roof so I went in the light" so Amu said "oh" then they continued their breakfast.

After Breakfast

The queen gave Amu and Tadase they're schedule for the day.

Amu nearly faint and Tadase sweat dropped and the others looked at their schedule and sweat dropped.


	4. The schedule

Chapter Four: the schedule

Then the king said "well let's get started" then Amu and Tadase looked at each other and said "ugh"

(Amu) 8:00 A.M. to 10:00 A.M. Walking

"Why do I have to do this" thought Amu. The teacher said "Pa, dex, toir, Pa, dex, toir" and keep repeating it and Amu-chan have to walk like she said.

(Tadase) 8:00 A.M to 10:00 A.M. talking and calmness

Tadase reading a novel and talking out loud with calmness. He thought "this is boring I wonder how Amu-chan is doing"

The others in the western coast by the fire

Yaya said "I wonder what Amu-chi and Tadase are doing?" so Rima sipping her tea mumbled "who knows, their probably at the schedule" then Nikaidou-sensei said "everyone, what is this all about anyway? Himamori-san and Hotori-kun suddenly became prince and princess?" so Rima said "yeah! Got a problem with that?" so Nikaidou sensei said "no" and sweat dropped. On the other side Ikuto was in the library reading about violin then he thought "Wow! There are so many kinds of violins here" Then back to the western coast Amu-chan and Tadase came back and Amu-chan said "I can't do it anymore" and fell on the couch and Tadase said "boy that was tiring" and fell next to Amu. Then a servant came and said "Amu-sama, it's time for your talking and calmness lesson" then Amu got up and followed the lady. Then got up and followed the lady. Then Yaya said "Amu-chi is walking like a princess" so Nikaidou said "yeah, after all she just had her walking lesson" then another servant came and said "Tadase-sama, walking lesson" so Tadase got up and said "give me a break" and followed the servant. Then Kukai said "I believe it's hard being a prince and princess" then Kairi said "hard? I believe its still start" so Kukai said "why?" so Kairi said "as I know, there will be dancing lesson, eating lesson and wardrobe arrangements too" so Kukai sweat dropped and said "that's bad"

(Amu) 10:00 A.M. to 12:00 A.M. talking and calmness

"I hate this, in this case my coolness is going to disappear and so are my faces, but on second thought I always wanted to be cute so it works now" thought Amu while reading a novel with calmness while talking.

(Tadase) 10:00 A.M. to 12:00 A.M. walking

"This is insane I have to walk with calmness god" thought Tadase while walking like a gentleman.

(The others) on the western coast by the fire

Su said "I wonder how Amu-Chan's doing? The teachers are so strict they don't even let shugo chara in" so Miki said "come on Su this is art soon Amu-chan going to be like me" then Kiseki said "I'm so happy Tadase is going to be the king, our dreams are coming true Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" and the others sweat dropped because of this then Nagihiko said "that reminds me where's Ikuto?" so Rima said "in the library reading about violins" so Nagihiko asked "how did you know about that?" so Rima replied "I went to look a few minutes ago" so Nagihiko sweat dropped and said "Rima-chan" then Amu-chan came back and sip some tea form Rima and said " I give up! This is tiring" so Rima angrily said "but you still have the energy to sip someone else's tea" so Amu laughed and said "sorry about that" then Tadase came back and said "I'm getting hungry" and fell on Amu-chan so Amu said "Tadase-kun are you alright?" so Tadase said "yeah! Just a bit hungry" so Amu sweat dropped then a servant came and said "it's time for lunch!" so the rest went to eat. Then the servant warn Amu and Tadase "Amu-sama, Tadase-sama after you have dancing class" so Amu and Tadase said "ugh"


	5. the tiring afternoon

Chapter Five: the tiring afternoon

At Lunch

The king while sipping his soup said "so, how are your lesson?" so Amu said "I guess its ok" s o the queen said "that's' great, but I hope it's not too much duties" then Amu said "duties?" so the queen replied "oh! I meant the lessons for you to become more and more like a princess and prince we chose the strict teachers" so Amu said "I sure it's ok but for them to not let shugo charas in it's a big problem" so then everyone stopped eating so Amu looked around and said "did I say something wrong?" so everyone shoot their head and pointed beside her so she looked and saw Tadase heating up so she said "this is bad" then Rima said "can I have a bucket" to the servant so the servant said "right away miss" and ran to get a bucket then she came back then Tadase said "Prince, I am no mere prince I am" and was cut off as Rima took the bucket from the maid and put it on Tadase's head then Kusukusu with a stick came in front of Tadase and said "three, two, one" and Rima took off the bucket on his head and he was to normal and everyone clapped for such magic show except Amu who was still in shock.

Then the queen said "I'm sorry, Amu what were you saying?" so Au sweat dropped and said "nothing".

After lunch Amu and Tadase went to their dancing class while the rest went back to the western coast to the fire place.

Dancing Class (1:30-3:30) Amu and Tadase

"1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, no, no, no, miss right foot first" said the dance teacher as Amu dance with Tadase then "squish!" she stepped on Tadase so she said "sorry" so Tadase said "sorry" so Tadase said " No problem" then they keep dancing and "oof!" Tadase fell on Amu making them both blush so Tadase stood up and lend a hand to Amu and said "S-Sorry about that" so Amu said "N-No problem" and they keep dancing.

At the other side of the dancing room door Ran, Miki, Su, and Kiseki are watching then Su said "they sure look good together desu" so Miki said "yeah" beside Kiseki was heated with fire so Ran sweat dropped and said "Kiseki you ok?" so Kiseki said "ok? I'm great Tadase is going to be a King and with Amu too! It's fantastic!" so Su and Miki who heard it sweat dropped.

Then Ikuto past by them and said "what a shugo chara" so Yoru said "nya? Did you say something Ikuto?" so Ikuto smiled and said "nothing, I'm just thinking I should get you a suit for the ceremony" so Yoru said "what for nya?" so Ikuto replied "who knows, but it might come in handy" so Yoru said "ok nya, I'm getting a suit nya! A suit!"

At the western coast by the fire

"Miss it's tea time" said a maid coming in and laying a food tray in front of Rima.

So Rima said "Thank you" and the maid bowed and went out.

Then Amu and Tadase came in so Nagihiko said "Amu-chan, Hotori-kun, how was the lesson?" so Amu said "terrible I keep falling and Tadase keep falling it was embarrassing" so Tadase beside her sweat dropped.

Then Yaya said "Amu-chi what's your next schedule?" so Amu took out a roll of paper from her pocket and said "hair" so Yaya said "hair?" said "I think she means hair arrangement" so Yaya said "hair arrangement?" so Nagihiko said "It means changing your changing your hair style to another" so Yaya said "How?" so Nikaido-sensei said "cutting" so Yaya said "cutting?" so Kukai said "it's saying like hair cutting or straitening or curling" so Yaya said "oh" and nodded leaving the hole room tired" then a lady came in and said "Amu-sama it's time for your hair arrangement" so Amu said "I'm coming" so followed the maid so Nikaido-sensei said "and there goes Himamori-san again" so everyone said "Hinamori!" so Nikaido-sensei sweat dropped and said "H-Hinamori" and soon Tadase also had to go for wardrobe arrangement.


	6. Amu you look beautiful

Chapter Six: Amu, you look beautiful

(Amu) Hair Arrangement 3:30pm to 4:30pm

Amu went to the room and the queen was there sitting there so Amu went up to her walking gracefully opening her arms to the queen and said, "mom" and the queen hugged her then she apart and said, "did you just called me mom?" then Amu blushed and said, "I thought since you're my mom, I should call you mom" so the queen was happy and said, "of coarse, how silly of me" hen she looked at Amu and said," oh my god, even if just one day how gracefully you walked and your speaking, oh! It seems that I chase the right teachers and you won't need them tomorrow except for the dancing" so Amu sweat dropped then the queen remembered and said, "Amu, this is Kaname, the person for your hair arrangement" so Kaname said, "Kaname Chara, nice to meet you princess Amu" and kissed her hand then the queen said, "let's get started" so Kaname said, "of coarse, princess please sit here" and they started working on Amu's hair.

(Tadase) Wardrobe Arrangement 3:30pm to 4:30pm

Tadase went in and a man was there so Tadase said, "nice to meet you I'm" and was cut off by the man who said, "turn" so Tadase got confused and said, "I beg your pardon" so the man said, "turn" so still confused Tadase turned and the man's helpers started measuring him.

Then Tadase said, "I'm Tadase, how about you?" so the man said, "Ruka Shugo while writing down the measurements. Then Tadase said, "So you're working on my wardrobe arrangement" so Ruka said, "yes, now tell me, how do you like your clothes? Fancy or normal?" so Tadase said, "Normal" so Ruka frown and said, "not the answer I'm expecting, but it will do" and continued what he was doing.

At the western coast bye the fire

Yaya yawned and said, "So boring, I wonder till what time will Amu-chi and Tadase continue to have lessons" so Rima said, "Yaya, do you want to play a board game? I have it right here" so Yaya brightened up and said, "yeah!" then Nagihiko said, "it seems that they are going to continue till 8pm" so Yaya said, "how you know that?" so Nagihiko said, "I have my ways" so the others sweat dropped.

At Amu's Home

Amu's mom turned to Amu's dad who was playing with Ami and said, " papa, don't you think Amu is late already, it's been since last night that she hasn't come back" so Amu's dad said, "about that, do you remember when Amu was sent to us, the letter?" so Amu's mom said, "what about it?" so Amu's dad said, "there's another one like that there" and pointed at the table so Amu's mom went and opened the letter it wrote:

Dear Amu's Parents,

Thank you so much for bringing up our daughter but now, it is time we bring our family together but don't worry, Amu will come back till graduation. Right now, we have Amu and her friends here in Embryo Kingdom, we will send them back soon please do not worry. Further explanation will be told when they are sent back

Sincerely,

Pierre Embryo

King of Embryo Kingdom

So Amu's mom was a bit shock and was tearing up but showed Amu's dad so Amu's dad saw Amu's mom's tears so he dried them and said, "don't worry, this was meant to happen, after all, we still have Ami" so Amu 's mom brightened up and said. "that's right" and they both continued playing with Ami. (Odd parents I say)

At the western coast by the fire

Amu came back and the rest went wide eyes, her hair was glossy and a bit way like a movie star's hair so Yaya said, "Amu-chi, you look…..look" and Rima continued, "Amazing" so Amu blushed a bit and said, "Thanks" then Tadase came back and saw Amu who turned to him so Tadase said, "you look beautiful Amu-chan" so Amu said, "Thanks" and kissed his cheek.

Making him blush and the others surprise.


	7. Yaya's Fever

Chapter Seven: Yaya's Fever

Then suddenly Rima and Yaya pulled Amu aside and whispered, "Amu-chi, what were you doing?" so Rima whispered "yeah, if it was me it would be really embarrassing" then Yaya got annoyed and said, "well, that isn't you so don't make an example out of it" then Rima got really mad and shouted "So what got a problem? Huh? Huh? Huh?" so Yaya shouted back "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! So what? Yeah, I got a problem ok?" so Rima got angry that she lost to an argument so Rima became a ball so everyone sweat dropped while Tadase is still blushing from Amu's shock.

Then a maid came and said, "Amu-sama, your wardrobe arrangement" so Amu turned to her, smiled and said, "Hai" and the maid blushed because of Amu's elegantness (is there such a word) and Amu followed her and the rest went blushing and Yaya said, "I think I just saw an angel" and Nagihiko agreed making Rima a bit angry (meaning jealous) then Ikuto came in and said, "what happened here?" then everyone saw Ikuto so they blushed and all quickly went back to what they were doing then Nikaidou-sensei pushed back his glasses, blushing said, "nothing" and Tadase agreed.

Then a maid came in and said, "Tadase-sama, it is time for your hair arrangement" and Tadase got up and followed her then Yaya said, "there is hair arrangement for a male too? I mean, what is here to arrange?" so Kairi said, "Ace, I think you think too lowly of us males" so Yaya sweat dropped and said, "President, calm down, I was just kidding" so Kairi pushed back his glasses and said, "well, that's that then".

(Amu) Wardrobe Arrangement 4:30pm to 5:30pm

Amu went in and a woman with short hair and other two girls with long hair came in.

So Amu smiled at them and said, "Hello, I'm Amu" so the woman sat down and said, "Hotaru Candy" just then the queen came in and said, "Amu, I guess you've met Hotaru-san right?" so Amu went to her and said, "I do now" so without speaking Hotaru got up and said, "let's get started" and the queen sat down and watch as Hotaru and the girls worked on Amu.

(Tadase) Hair Arrangement 4:30pm to 5:30pm

Tadase went in and another man was there waiting and the man bowed to Tadase and said, "Tadase-san I'm Tanaka Osato, and I will be working on your hair" so Tadase smiled, a confused smile and said, "ok" and he sat down on the chair and Tanaka started working on his hair.

At the Western Coast by the Fire

Yaya kept looking at Kukai as he was drinking coffee and reading a book.

Rima was watching comedy with Nagihiko; Ikuto was once again in the library reading, this time about fashion of shugo charas.

Kairi was sleeping on the couch with a book on his face.

Then suddenly Kukai thought someone was looking at him so he looked around then he saw Yaya staring at him so he sweat dropped and said, "Yaya, what are you looking at?" but Yaya didn't say anything and kept staring so Kukai put his mug down, went to Yaya and said, "Yaya?" but no response so he waved his hand in front of her but not response so he got annoyed and shook her.

No effect so he got real angry so he shook her so hard and she fell on him.

So Kukai touch his forehead and she was burning up so Kukai started to panic and carried her to her room leaving everyone surprised.

Then while running on the way he saw a maid pass so he called her and said, "Hey, can you bring me a wet towel and fever medicine to Yuiki's room?" so the maid said, "Hai" and ran to get them. Then Kukai continued his ran to Yaya's room.

When he got to her room, he placed her on the bed, and just in time the maid arrived with the things Kukai asked for.


End file.
